


An Ordinary Morning

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Fanart and Fan Fiction, Gen, Gen or Slash, Humor, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers something interesting on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty five of JWP. The prompt was "Fanworks Through the Ages". I'm not quite sure what this is, but I refused to let myself give up with only six days left in the challenge.

“John.”

“What?” John replies, without looking up from the paper. Slowly, he reaches out and picks up his cup of tea from where it sits on the arm of his chair, then brings it to his mouth to take a sip.

“Did you know that there is a large amount of drawings on the internet of us engaging in a variety of sexual acts?”

John’s tea goes down the wrong way and he spends the next minute doubled over in his chair, coughing and gasping as tears well up in his eyes.

“ _What?_ ” he finally croaks, staring at Sherlock.

Sherlock, in his typical Sherlock fashion, has ignored John’s fit and is still looking at his computer.

“Stories, too,” he says with interest, and John groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome!


End file.
